Andromedillon
by milie m
Summary: Une petite parodie de Cendrillon mettant en vedette les sublimes soeurs Black. Apparition de personnages divers tout au long de l'histoire.


_**Andromedillon**_

Il était une fois, dans un pays très lointain-

-Hé ho ça va on connaît la chanson! C'est pareil dans tous les contes de fées!

Je suis le narrateur, ce n'est que mon devoir que de mystifier les lecteurs en les amenant dans un monde imaginaire où tout est possible et-

-Mais ta gueule! Contente toi de raconter cette foutue histoire!

Bon ça va ça va… Alors dans un manoir, vivait paisiblement une mère et ses trois filles, la gracieuse Narcissa, la brutale mais incomprise Bellatrix, et la personnage-que-la-grande-J.K.-Rowling-à-oublié-de-décrire-ne-serait-ce-que-pour-la-couleur-des-cheveux Andromedillon.

-Mais c'est qui la mère?

On sait pas, la grande J.K. Rowling n'a rien dit à son sujet. Mais bon disons que pour cette histoire elle sera Mrs Black2.

Un jour, alors que Andromedillon faisait la lessive, Narcissa arriva en trombe dans la salle.

-Andromedillon! Tu dois repasser ma belle robe rose! Il y a un bal au château! Le grand bal annuel de Poudlard! Toutes les jeunes filles à marier y sont invitées dans l'espoir de trouver une qui convienne au prince! Wouah tu imagines? Du sang royal dans la famille!

-Wouah un bal! Chouette! Je vais aller sortir ma belle robe bleue et-

-Euh toi tu vas rester ici faire le lavage, le repassage, et tu vas coiffer mes cheveux.

-M-Mais, dit Andromedillon au bord des larmes, je v-veux y aller au bal m-moi. Après tout je suis une jeune fille à marier.

-Elle a raison, dit Mrs Black2 alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce. Tu pourras aller au bal si-

-Ouééé j'vais aller au bal! Merci mère!

-Tu pourras aller au bal SI tu finis de faire le ménage du grenier, et je crois qu'il y a une goule meurtrière. Bonne chance!.

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle venu, un sourire sadique peint sur le visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Andromedillon était en train de repasser la robe rose de Narcissa, Bellatrix entra dans la pièce en donnant un coup de pied au cul du chien qui dormait sur le tapis.

-Stupide animal. Andromedillon, tu pourrais repasser ma robe noire? Celle qui est lacée dans le dos, pas celle avec les manches elle est trop moche.

-Mais euh Bellatrix, j'ai déjà la robe de Narcissa à m'occuper, et ensuite je dois aller débarrasser le grenier de la goule et-

-Rien à fouttre.

-Tu sais, depuis que tu t'es mise à la magie noire t'es franchement insupportable.

-Rien à fouttre. Attend qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? Je suis insupportable? Mais va chier! Je suis incomprise! Le monde est contre moi et-

-et je suis une pauvre âme en détresse, oui je connais la chanson.

-Ah ta gueule. Repasse ma robe.

-Injustice! Tu as le droit de te servir de tes pouvoirs contrairement à moi, ça te prendrais deux p'tites secondes dire une formule pour que ta robe soit impecc'.

-Hey c'est moi qui dit injustice! Voleuse de mot! Pour ça tu vas repasser ma robe.

Avant que Andromedillon puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Bellatrix était repartie, et le chien avait reçu un autre coup de pied dans le postérieur.

Après avoir repassé les robes de ses terribles sœurs, l'héroïne de l'histoire monta au grenier, plan en tête et baguette en main, avant de redescendre en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas droit à l'usage de la magie avant l'été d'après. Alors elle remonta, jurons en tête et couteau en main. Elle se retrouva face à face avec la fameuse goule.

-Kayakaaaa!!!, s'écria-t-elle (Andromedillon bien sûr, pas la goule) tout en lui balançant le couteau dans le crâne. Elle commença a tourner sur elle-même, le couteau étant ancré dans le crâne de la chose entraînant cette dernière dans le mouvement d'Andromedillon. On aurait pu se croire dans un tournoi de lancé du disque. Andromedillon lâcha le couteau, faisait faire le plus beau vol plané de goules de tous les temps. Les juges de l'épreuves qui étaient assis dans un coin sortirent chacun leur pancarte avec un 10 inscrit dessus en voyant par le trou dans le plafond s'envoler la goule à des kilomètres plus loin. En fait la goule atterrit au 12 Square Grimmaurd dans les toilettes au dernier étage. D'ailleurs un certain Kreattur aurait failli la recevoir dans la gueule alors qu'il venait de finir de récurer la toilette (il aurait du crever, comme ça Sirius serait pas mort au moment où on se parle)…

Toute fière de son 10/10 et d'avoir finit ses taches ménagères, Andromedillon alla à sa chambre se préparer pour l'événement tant attendu. C'est avec horreur qu'elle vit Bellatrix lancer un « Incendio » à sa robe alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

-T'es qu'une saloppe!

-Je t'emmerde servante!

-Hé euh je suis tout de même ta sœur!

-Rien à fouttre.

Mais avec tout ça, Andromedillon n'avait plus de robe pour aller au bal. Alors elle courut jusqu'au jardin et se mit à pleurer sur un banc de pierre, comme dans le film qui a inspiré cette parodie. Soudain, des petites étoiles se mirent à apparaître et une petite musique vraiment nulle retentit.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi le narrateur, la musique est nulle.

Merci de me soutenir Andromedillon.

-Pas de quoi.

Alors comme je disais, les petites étoiles qui avaient apparues se regroupèrent alors pour former une silhouette féminine. La silhouette se transforma ensuite en une femme… si s'en était bien une…

-Bonjour, dit une voix virile et masculine.

-Eeeuh bonjour…. T'es qui toi?

-Je suis ta marraine…eeuh ton parrain… en fait je suis ton cousin…

-J'ai mal à la tête, soit plus clair.

-C'est moi Sirius. Je suis en fait le parrain de Harry Potter, mais il est pas encore né… alors comme ils ont besoin d'une marraine, je me suis proposé vu que j'avais rien à fouttre. Bon bah vu que je suis démasqué je vais reprendre ma forme normale, c'est sympa un corps de femme mais avec cette poitrine j'ai mal au dos… comment vous faites?

-Bah c'est l'habitude…, dit Andromedillon, perplexe, alors que son cousin reprenait sa forme normale.

-De toute façon le polynectar que j'avais pris ne faisait plus effet… alors…

-Mais bon… pourquoi t'es là?

-Je suis là pour que tu te trouve une robe et que tu puisse aller à ce bal.

-Ouééé!!! Tu sais que t'es mon cousin préféré?

-J'espère! Avec tous les autres cons dans notre famille…

-Hum… bon… alors comment je vais l'avoir cette robe?

-Bah je vais lancer un p'tit sort de métamorphose , tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, et ensuite je vais te donner de la poudre de cheminette et je métamorphoserai le chien qui m'a l'air d'avoir mal au derrière là bas en cheminée.

-Okidou! C'est quand tu veux!

-Bon ok. Commençons par la cheminée. Le chien! Approche!

-Essaie une autre tactique, c'est à peine s'il bouge d'un centimètre dans une journée.

-Bon employons la manière forte alors. Le chien! Bellatrix est derrière toi!

On entendit alors le chien gémir lamentablement alors qu'il bondit carrément devant Sirius. La pauvre bête avait décidément une peur bleue de cette femme.

-Alors la formule… c'est quoi déjà… ah merde j'ai oublié. Andro? Tu as vu en Métamorphoses comment transformer un chien en cheminée?

-Non, c'est niveau septième année je crois.

-Rah putain, j'aurais du écouter aux cours au lieu d'embêter Servilo… Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là? Jamais je ne regretterai ce que j'ai fait à cette boule de gras!

-Arrogant va.

-Mais bon. Tout de même sans formule pas de cheminée.

C'est alors qu'un phénomène étrange se produit. Enfin c'aurait été étrange pour un Moldu, mais pour un Sorcier ce n'était que le simple « Crac » d'une personne qui transplane.

-Professeur McGonnagal? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

-Voyons c'est évident! Je viens transformer ce chien en cheminée, le dialogue que vous êtes en train d'avoir commence à être long et pénible, autant pour le lecteur que pour l'auteure.

[NdA: Merci Minerva]

-Pas de quoi. Bon alors voilà. Canna Chemino.

Instantanément, le chien se métamorphosa en foyer/cheminée.

-Bon bah à plus tout le monde! Et oh heu l'auteure?

[NdA: Oui?]

-Ça fera 10 Gallions pour mon apparition.

[NdA: Y'en est pas question. Tu es venue par toi-même. Mione aurait pu s'en charger de ce putain de sort.]

-Mais Miss Granger est pas sensée être née dans cette histoire.

[NdA: Et Sirius pas sensé savoir qu'il est le parrain de Potter.]

-Ah je t'emmerde auteure!

-Professeure McGonnagal? Je vous conseille de transplaner avant que ça dégénère.

-Oui bon. Au revoir.

Sur ce, elle repartit dans un « crac » sonore.

-Bon ok, dit Sirius, voilà de la poudre de cheminette, et voilà ta robe.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Andromedillon se retrouvait vêtue de poudre de cheminette et tenait une robe bleu nuit dans un petit flacon.

[NdA: Narrateur, t'es nul à chier, une autre bourde du genre et t'es renvoyé]

Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Regarde moi, dit Andromedillon.

-Moi je trouve ça plutôt sexy… ça met tes courbes en valeur…

-Sirius, ôte tout de suite ce sourire de sur ton visage, et narrateur, répare ta bourde.

Mais c'est vrai que ça met tes courbes en valeur… Mais bon. Alors Andromedillon se retrouva vêtue d'une robe bleu nuit et tenait de la poudre de cheminette dans un petit flacon.

-Bon bah merci Sirius, grâce à toi je vais passer une soirée merveilleuse. Au fait, est-ce que comme dans les contes de fées y'a un couvre-feu?

-Voyons Andro! On est au vingtième siècle! Y'a pas de couvre-feu!

-Alors à plus!

Sur ce, Andromedillon prit de la poudre de cheminette, entra dans le foyer , dit haut et fort « Salle de bal de Poudlard » et disparut.

-----

Voilà! Premier chapitre terminé! Cette petite parodie comporte encore un autre chapitre, qui viendra dans les prochains jours! C'était pas trop ennuyeux j'espère?


End file.
